Three In The Goddamn Morning
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: "Even the BIRDS are sleeping." AkuRoku AxelxRoxas AU Fluffy-ish one-shot. First KH drabble/fic.


_Title:_ Three In The Goddamn Morning  
_Prompt/Subject:_ Computer  
_Fandom: _Kingdom Hearts  
_Characters/Pairing: _AxelxRoxas  
_Summary: _"Even the _birds_ are still sleeping."  
_Warnings: _None  
_Rating:_ K/K+

_A/N: _Written in History class (even though I LOVE THAT CLASS WITH ALL MY SOUL *huggles it*). I was in dire need of writing while we watched a video on Vimy Ridge, so I wrote this little thing. AGH I don't know if they're in character...this is my first time writing fanfiction for this. I've only played KH 358/2 Days, too. (Stuck with the battle with Xion. Can't get past her form in Halloween town X_X) Best part in that game: AXEL AND ROXAS MOMENTS HUUUUR.

Roxas: NO ONE WILL MISS MEH. *leaves*

Axel: ...I would. *heart breaks*

SO ACCURATE, AMIRITE? 8D

Disclaimer: KH is not mine...sadly. Otherwise...Roxas and Axel's relationship would be stated _much_ more clearly.

* * *

Click. Click.

Axel groaned in annoyance, acid green eyes blearily blinking open. The warm cover of sleep was fading, Axel officially awake.

Click. Click.

Axel had been able to ignore it earlier. He had gotten home from work, completely exhausted; sleep was _hardly_ a challenge. He _loved _to sleep. If sleep was an applicable hobby, pastime, and job, Axel would've checked small printed boxes on forms and questionnaires for sleep _anytime_. Alas, sleep was a luxury that had become near impossible to acquire because of _that_ thing.

Click. Click.

Roxas' new computer.

Click. Click.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed and he rolled onto his back rather than his side, pushing himself forward so he was sitting up. Axel could see Roxas by the computer, with messy blonde morning hair and his oversized Batman t-shirt. This was quite the familiar scene. The glow of the computer screen seemed to be illuminating Roxas, giving him a glow that was not unattractive. The lit screen was the only source of light in the room, something that irked Axel. He'd rather the room dark than have computer screen lights beaming in his face like a Christmas store on fire. Ever since Roxas purchased the PC a few weeks or so ago, Axel had come to terms with the fact that sleep was not going to be an easy thing to come by.

Axel ran a hand through his red hair, almost wincing as he made contact with a knot. "Roxas," he began hoarsely, about to convince Roxas to come back to bed. Roxas he interrupted him, however.

"Morning, Axel." Roxas murmured softly, not turning to look at the redhead. Axel pouted in annoyance, though Axel was used to this.

"Come back to bed." Axel said.

"In a minute. I just reached a new level—"

"It's cold." Axel tried, hoping the promise of physical contact would encourage him. If Roxas was interested, though, he didn't show it.

"I'll be back in bed soon. You can sleep. I have one more thing to finish…"

Completely and utterly frustrated, Axel moved the comforter off himself and let the cool, chilly air hit his sleepy body. As Axel scooted off the bed and stretched, he could feel the numb prickles in his limbs. The redhead walked to where Roxas was situated in front of the computer screen, placing his lanky arms around the blonde's neck and shoulder, thus hugging his boyfriend. "Roxy, turn it off."

Roxas pressed 'P' on the keyboard, taking Axel's arms off himself and swivelling so he faced the redhead. "I said I was coming."

"And eveytime you say that, it's already eight in the morning." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas again. "Play you games later. It's three in the morning. Even the birds are still sleeping."

Hesitantly, Roxas hugged Axel back. "Fine. But you have to make breakfast." Axel gave the blonde boy a smirk.

"Would this be a bribe to encourage you to sleep with me?"

"Yeah," Roxas stood up breaking their hug but Roxas brought Axel back in for another one. "I like pancake, by the way. Got it memorized?"

Axel grinned wolfishly at his own catchphrase. "Definitely." Taking steps back they fell onto the bed, pulling the comforter up and sleep finally took it's peaceful course.

* * *

_A/N:_ ...I love this pairing. Tell me how I did! :D


End file.
